Digimoon
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: After defeating Nehellenia, the Sailor Scouts are sadly without anything to do. But when they get a mysterious message on their communicators and take a train to the Digital World, who knows what could happen!


Hello! This fanfiction is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Digimon (specifically Season 4, AKA Digimon Frontier). Enjoy!

Oh, and please note that I have made about half of the Legendary Warriors up, 'cause I didn't like turning the girls into Digimon that are male in the actual series.

**Update: I have now created a Facebook fan page for this story! The link's on my profile, so check it out if you want updates as to how the story's coming!**

Disclaimer: Did you know that Sailor Moon, Digimon and Pokemon are all created by the Japanese? What a pity I'm not Japanese... I might actually own one of these amazing shows...

________________________________________________________________________________

Episode 1:

All Aboard!

"It's nice to have a rest from fighting since we defeated Nehellenia, isn't it," Makoto said.

"Yeah... Even so, I wouldn't mind having a few stray youma to defeat," Usagi said.

"Wouldn't you rather be playing video games, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"Says the star of a video game," Rei snorted. Minako blushed.

"That was Artemis' idea, not mine," she said.

"Aww, come on, Minako-chan, you know you love being mega-famous," Usagi grinned. "And besides, that was the only way for you to- Ami-chan, couldn't you get your nose out of that book for one minute?" Usagi reached across the canteen table and pulled the book from Ami's grip.

"Physics? Oh come on, Ami-chan, you probably know the entire textbook inside out already," Minako said.

"But I need to make sure that I do know it all, otherwise I might fail!" Ami protested, reaching for the book. Makoto took the book from Usagi and held it above her head, out of Ami's reach.

"Guys, I really don't want to waste this inter-school visit watching you four argue," Rei said. Makoto handed Ami's Physics book back to her.

"Sorry, Rei-chan," the other four scouts said. Minako suddenly noticed that her wrist communicator was flashing.

"Hey, what's going on with this thing?" she said, holding it up to examine it. The others looked at her, then at their own wrist communicators, and found that theirs were flashing too.

"What's this? 'Do you want to start?' That's strange... Let's press yes and see what happens," Usagi said, tapping a button on her communicator. The others nodded and pressed yes as well.

"Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino," a voice said. The five girls looked around for the source of the voice, then realised that it was coming from their communicators.

"What the... What's going on?" Usagi exclaimed. Rei clapped a hand over Usagi's mouth.

"Don't let anyone know that something strange is happening, Usagi-chan," Rei whispered.

"I'm glad you decided to play, girls. Please go to the train station and catch the 2:00 train," the voice from their communicators said.

"But... that means we'll be skipping class..." Ami trailed off, seeing the eager looks that Minako, Makoto and Usagi were wearing. Even Rei looked like she wanted to go. "...Oh, all right. Let's go."

"Yay!!! Thanks, Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, hugging her friend.

"You'd better hurry and catch the train, girls. Your Destiny awaits," their communicators said. The girls jumped up and rushed out of the room, almost knocking a teacher over.

"Girls! Where are you going?!? Class is about to start!" the teacher yelled.

"To the train station!" Usagi called back. "Our Destiny is waiting for us, and it's leaving at 2:00!" The teacher shook his head defeatedly and watched the girls run down the hall and out the door. As they ran out the school gates, two cats with crescent-moon-shapes on their foreheads poked their heads out of some nearby bushes and frowned.

"Why are they going to the train station right now? Lunchtime's nearly over! And what's this about their Destiny?" Artemis, the white cat, asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better follow them," Luna, the black one, said. Artemis nodded in agreement, and the two cats ran off down the street after their charges.

________________________________________________________________________________

"We need tickets! And fast!" Minako shouted to the lady behind the counter, who glanced at them before handing them a ticket each.

"How much are they?" Rei asked, pulling out her purse. The lady behind the counter smiled.

"We received an email saying that a group of five girls would be coming here at precisely this time. Your tickets are already paid for," she said. Usagi smiled and grabbed Rei's hand, dragging her through the gates and down the stairs, while the others hurried after them. The girls ran through the station until they reached the platform, where they skidded to a stop and stared across the train-filled station.

"Which one do you think is our train?" Usagi asked, looking at all the trains. Ami pulled out her computer and began pressing buttons.

"The one that goes back to school," said an angry, yet familiar, voice. The girls turned to see Luna and Artemis glaring at them.

"What are you doing here, girls? I'm surprised at you for skipping school. Especially you, Ami," Luna said.

"Hurry up, the train is about to leave," said the voice from their communicators.

"What the...? Who said that?" Artemis asked.

"It's that one!" Ami said pointing at a white train that stood nearby.

"Let's go! We can't miss that train!" said Usagi, and the five girls ran and jumped onto the waiting train.

"Wait! What are you doing?!?" Luna yelled after them. Suddenly, a door slammed shut on the train, followed by another, and then another.

"We'd better follow them, Luna!" Artemis yelled, running towards the nearest open door. The two cats jumped onto the train a second before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Guess there's no turning back now," Artemis said.

"I hope the girls know what they've gotten themselves into," Luna said.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, this looks like an ordinary train station to me..." Usagi said, peering out at the approaching train station. The girls heard a beep and looked down at their communicators, which were glowing again.

"Take the elevator to the basement station and catch the 2:30 transfer," The voice from the communicators said.

"But it's already 2:20!" Usagi wailed.

"We'll have to run," Rei observed. Usagi and Minako groaned. The train pulled up, and the five girls sprinted off the platform and crowded into an elevator.

"Look, there they go!" Luna called to Artemis, running towards the closing elevator doors. They got there a little too late, and bumped their noses.

"Well that's great. How are we supposed to catch up to them now?" Artemis asked, rubbing his nose. As if in answer to his question, the other elevator sprung open. Luna and Artemis walked inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

"How do we reach the buttons?" Artemis asked.

"Looks like we don't have to," Luna said, nodding at the flashing lights beside the floor numbers.

"3rd floor, 2nd floor, 1st floor, Ground floor, Basement. Hey-!" Artemis said, watching the light flash as it moved over blank wall.

***

The scouts were seeing the same thing happening on the wall in their elevator.

"What's going on?" Usagi and Minako asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rei said, before the girls experienced something that they never wanted to: riding in a freefalling elevator. The girls screamed all the way down, and in the adjacent elevator, the cats were screaming too. The two elevators hit the bottom with a resounding THUD, and then the doors of both slid open to reveal the girls lying in a heap on the floor of the elevator, and the two cats sprawled on their backs.

"Whoa, talk about a wild ride," Minako joked, climbing out and looking at the elevator, which was surprisingly undamaged after freefalling.

"Now your journey is up to you. The choice is yours. Which train will you choose?" Their communicators said. The girls climbed out of the elevator and looked around at the trains.

"What do you think, Ami-chan? Rei-chan? Which train should we take?" Usagi asked. Suddenly, the doors on the trains began to slam shut.

"Come on! Let's take that one!" Rei shouted, running towards the nearest train. The girls all ran over and jumped on board, getting there just before the door slammed shut. There was a hiss and a toot, and then the train began to move out of the station.

"Wait! Wait for us!" called Luna and Artemis, running alongside the train. They sprinted after it and managed to jump onto the back.

"Well, there's definitely no turning back now," Artemis said, wiping his crescent moon and breathing heavily. Luna nodded solemnly in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, the train's like, completely empty," Minako said as they walked down the train.

"Where do you think all the people are?" Makoto asked, peering out the window at the blackness surrounding the train.

"At home or school, being sensible. Unlike you five," Luna snapped, walking into the carriage with Artemis at her side.

"Luna?!? How'd you get here?!?" Usagi asked, her eyes widening.

"With difficulty. You have no idea how hard it's been to follow you five today," Artemis said.

"I can't believe you five! Going off on a whim and gallivanting about the country, _during_ school hours! I'm disappointed in the lot of you. What would happen if a new enemy happened to attack Earth while you're off on this little holiday?!?" Luna hissed.

"H-hey, guys? I hate to interrupt, but... Any ideas when this turned into a theme park ride?" Ami asked, pointing out the windows.

"Whoa!" they chorused, watching the fireworks and flashing lights now streaming past. "What's going on?!?" Their wonderings were interrupted by a bright flashing from their communicators. As the girls stared at them, the communicators appeared to pixellate and turned into hand-held items, similar to walkie-talkies. Usagi's was white and pink, Rei's was red and dark purple, Ami's was fluorescent blue and pale blue, Makoto's was green and pink, and Minako's was orange and yellow. The girls were staring at them in wonder when, suddenly, the train jolted, and the girls were thrown to the floor. Before they could get up, there was a bright flash of light from outside, and the form of a different transparent monster flashed over each of them, fading a split second later.

"What the heck is going on here?!?" Luna yelled.

"Don't be afraid, my little friends," said a voice that seemed to come from every direction.

"Um, is it just me, or did the train just talk?" Artemis asked, glancing around.

"Yes, little friend, I did talk," said the voice. "But I'm not just any old train. I'm a Trailmon."

"Trailmon?!? Just how can you talk?!?" Rei asked.

"Oh, I've always been able to talk," Trailmon said. "You humans just never understood what we Digimon said before now."

"Digimon? What are they?" Makoto asked.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. We come in all kinds of shapes and sizes," Trailmon said.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Ami asked.

"We've almost arrived at Flame Terminal, deep in the heart of a Digimon Village. Digimon Villages are all over the place here in the Digital World," Trailmon said.

"The Digital World?!? The Fire told me about this place," Rei said.

"Really, Rei-chan? What'd it say?" Luna asked.

"Only that there's an enemy here that is a threat to both our world and the Digital World," Rei said.

"So it's a good thing we did come here, then," Makoto said.

"Hey, it's getting lighter!" Usagi said, watching the blackness and flickering lights outside fade.

"Welcome, humans, to the Digital World!" Trailmon said, and then sunlight streamed through the window. The scouts looked out the window to see a cerulean blue sky scattered with white fluffy clouds.

"Wow, this is amazing!" the scouts gasped, looking out at the approaching silver-grey train station, the pipes that were scattered over it shooting out flames and surprising them.

"Hey, Rei-chan, this place is perfect for you!" Minako said, pointing at a particularly large jet of flame. Rei rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Flame Terminal! All right, everybody off!" Trailmon said, the doors swinging open.

"What do we do from here?" Usagi asked, stepping lightly onto the platform.

"I dunno. I'm just the escort," Trailmon said.

"What do you mean, you're just the escort? You can't just leave us here!" Luna said. Trailmon's engine turned towards them, and they saw four large yellow eyes and what looked like very large teeth.

"I can and I will. I've got a schedule to keep, you know!" he said, before puffing and leaving the station.

"Well, now what do we do?" Makoto asked, staring after him.

"Who knows," Usagi said.

"Find the Spirit," said the voice from their former communicators.

"Spirit? What's that?" Rei asked, staring at the strange symbol on the screen.

"Find the Spirit, and you will find your Destiny," the voice said.

" 'Find the Spirit'. Yeah, that's just great. How exactly are we supposed to find this Spirit thing?" Rei asked, shaking her device.

"I have no id-" Minako began, before a shout interrupted her.

"Help! Somebody help us!!!" a voice yelled. The girls span around grasping their transformation items, and saw green flames appear in the distance. They watched as two small digimon emerged from the flames, running in their direction. One looked like a fat white elf with a sort of shark's fin on its head and a thick pink belt around its waist, and the other looked a little like a light brown rabbit and was wearing a pair of orange pants.

"Help! I don't wanna be wolf chow!" the brown one yelled, tripping and landing at Rei's feet.

"Neemon, you are absolutely useless," the white one said, skidding to a stop beside the brown one.

"There you go, little guy," Usagi said, lifting Neemon to his feet.

"Gee thanks!" Neemon said.

"Oh! Excuse me, but are you five human?" the white one asked. The girls nodded. "Well, I must apologise for not being more polite. I am Bokomon," the white one said, bowing.

"I'm Neemon. Who are you?" Neemon asked. Before the girls could answer, a roar echoed out of the fire, and then a large black, three-headed, wolf-like digimon emerged.

"Raaaar!!! There you are! I'll destroy you for trying to stop me!" it roared, spotting the two digimon.

"What is that thing?!?" Usagi gasped, staring at it.

"That's Cerberumon. He's a nasty digimon who's been eating the Fractal Code of this world," Bokomon said.

"What's Fractal Code?" Minako asked.

"Fractal Code is the energy that makes up this world. Everything that has solid mass has Fractal Code," Bokomon replied.

"Enough yapping! It's time to take you out! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon shouted, firing green flames from his mouth. Everyone jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

"You'd better transform!" Luna said. The girls nodded.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

There was a pause as the girls waited to transform.

"And just what was that supposed to achieve?" Bokomon asked, turning to the girls.

"Hey-! It didn't work!" Usagi cried, looking at her locket.

"It must be because this is the Digital World and not the Real World!" Luna said.

"What'll we do, then?!? Usagi asked. As if in answer to her question, the screen on Rei's transformed communicator began to glow.

"Hey, your D-tector is reacting!" Bokomon said.

"D-tector? What does that do?" Neemon asked.

"Well, obviously, Neemon, it _detects_ things, namely Spirits," Bokomon said, grabbing the top of Neemon's pants, pulling it out and then letting go, causing the pants to snap back into Neemon's belly. Neemon yelped in pain, just before Rei's D-tector shot out a beam of light at the largest flame. The flame immediately went out and a tower of blue light took its place, with a small figurine-like statue floating in the centre.

"A Spirit!" Bokomon gasped.

"Ooh, pretty!" Neemon said.

"Hold out you D-tector!" Bokomon said to Rei. Rei nodded and did as she was told, and a funnel of light washed over the Spirit, drawing it into the D-tector.

"It is time," said her D-tector. Rei smiled confidently and held out her hand, and a glowing blue ring of energy appeared around her fingertips. She scanned this ring into her D-tector, shouting,

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!", before she was surrounded by a ball of the same blue energy. When the energy faded, the others saw that instead of Rei, there was a large digimon that looked like a silver-haired human girl in a long white dress, except it also had the horns, wings and tail of a white dragon.

"Oh, my! It's the Legendary Warrior of Fire, Blazemon!" Bokomon said, pulling out a pale green book and flipping through the pages.

"Rei-chan? What happened to her?" Usagi asked, staring at her friend.

"She Spirit Evolved," Bokomon said, and began reading from the book. "Spirit Evolution occurs when the Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors bonds with a Human, enabling the Human to digivolve."

"Whoa, that's cool," Minako said.

"Hey, you! Wolfie! You've eaten your last piece of Fractal Code!" Blazemon called, conjuring a ring of flames around her. She pointed at Cerberumon, shouting, "Flame Drive!" The wolf digimon jumped, avoiding the flames that Blazemon sent flying at him.

"Ooh, someone knows how to play! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon shouted, shooting more green flames out of his mouth. The flames flew everywhere, narrowly missing the other girls. Usagi shrieked and leapt back to avoid being burned.

"Can we please go home?!?" Usagi wailed. "I don't like this world!"

"Oh, you don't? Well then I'll take you to my world! Portals of Darkness!" Cerberumon shouted, causing dark holes to appear beneath Blazemon's feet. Blazemon jumped away, then jumped again as another hole appeared beneath her feet. Blazemon flapped her wings wildly, struggling to stay in the air above the rapidly vanishing ground. Her wings could not hold her up for very long, and she fell through the portals and into the darkness.

"Rei-chan!!" the girls chorused, watching as Cerberumon followed Blazemon, the portals closing behind them.

***

"Hehe, welcome, little girl," Cerberumon's voice snickered, echoing out of the blackness surrounding Blazemon. Blazemon squinted, trying to spot Cerberumon, then she yelled in pain as sharp claws scratched her fiercely. Cerberumon snickered, and Blazemon heard the wolf digimon's laughter. She grabbed at the air where the laughter was coming from and caught Cerberumon's leg, causing Cerberumon to twist wildly. The wolf digimon turned to glare at Blazemon.

"You might as well give up, little girl, because no one escapes the darkness! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon yelled, shooting more green flames from his mouth and scoring a direct hit on Blazemon's face. Blazemon seemed unfazed by this, and punched Cerberumon in the jaw, snuffing out the green flames and making Cerberumon howl in pain.

"Well then, how about I just defeat you without escaping!" Blazemon yelled, conjuring three rings of fire. "Flame Drive!"

***

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Makoto asked, as a tower of flame suddenly shot out of the ground where Blazemon and Cerberumon had disappeared. A howl echoed out of the flames.

"It appears she's winning," Bokomon said, smiling as Cerberumon jumped out of the tower of flames.

"No! How could a human kid have defeated me?!?" Cerberumon howled before collapsing. Blazemon was right behind him, and arrived in time to see a ring of blue energy appear around the wolf digimon.

"Time to say goodbye, Wolfie. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Blazemon said, holding up her D-tector and scanning the blue ring into it. Blazemon smiled at the image of Cerberumon that appeared on the D-tector screen, then sank to the ground, panting. A blue ball of energy surrounded her, which then faded to reveal that she had changed back into her usual self.

"Sheesh, that's tiring," Rei panted, looking across the burnt train station.

"Rei-chan, are you OK?" Usagi called. Rei looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Cerberumon was annoying, but he wasn't really that tough," Rei said.

"Well, I guess we're not going home then, are we," Usagi said flatly.

"It seems not," Luna sighed.

________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: I thought that you might find it interesting that the title for this story, "Digimoon", is actually a typo that I seem to make a lot when typing "Digimon", and it just seemed fitting to use it. And yes, I know I used the same digimon as the first episode of Digimon Frontier. I will be selecting some other, different digimon for the girls to fight in later episodes of this story.


End file.
